


You found a home in all your scars and ammunition

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean, Coming Out, Gen, He may have been a bad parent but it wasn’t because he didn’t love his kids, Supportive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean tells John he's Bisexual





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think people are born bisexual, and it's just that our parents and society kind of veer us off into this feeling of 'Oh, I can't'. They say it's taboo. It's ingrained in our heads that it's bad, when it's not bad at all. It's a very beautiful thing.  
> -Billie Joe Armstrong

Dean was scared. Of course he was scared! He had no way of knowing how his dad would react! What if John hated him? What if he disowned him?  
It took Dean until Sam had left for him to say anything. He was 22 and really couldn't be dealing with this crap anymore. “Hey, Dad?” Dean said, cupping his bottle between his hands. His elbows spread across the table.  
“What?” John said, turning towards his son and almost mirroring his posture - although where Dean was slumped John was straight.  
“How do you feel about gay guys?” Dean asked, tilting his head and almost studying the label on his beer.  
“They're human,” John said. “What's human is what we protect.” Dean’s head shot up. If he had been expecting anything from his dad, it wasn't that. “Why do you ask?”  
“I'm-” He stopped, the answer John gave may not relate to his own son.  
“You're what?” John scoffed. “Gay? Come on Dean, I've seen you with girls.”  
“No I'm not gay,” Dean agreed, it was too late to back out now. “I'm bi.”  
“Bi?” John asked. “Bisexual? I thought that was like a stepping stone till people admit they're gay.”  
“Some people try that,” Dean agreed. “But sometimes bisexual is actually what people are. What I am.”  
“Alright,” John said. He took a swig of his beer and that was it.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind because I'm sick of people making John out to be the bad guy. He loved his kids. If he was given that chance at a normal life that people so frequently write about, he would have been an awesome Dad. That's what I believe, anyway.
> 
> I may have also been in a Green Day mood...


End file.
